


Death in the Family art exchange

by komru (Kmu)



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmu/pseuds/komru
Summary: Art for skyline999 for the Death in the Family art exchange. Talia/Jason.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	Death in the Family art exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'd love to see Hush Jason being babysitter for League of Assassin. Breeding Damian, showing his loyalty to Talia, etc.  
> Either SFW or NSFW is accepted."
> 
> I hope this was what you had in mind and hope you like it!

NSFW ver:


End file.
